


Bad Dog

by intoapuddle



Series: Instincts (pet play 'verse) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Furry, M/M, Pet Play, Pet/Owner, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, consensual dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Phil snuffles into his palm, licking faintly, and Dan exhales. Phil catches his eye at that, something outside of this thing they’ve planned, an assured glance that is definitely coming from his partner and not his pup. Dan meets it with a small nod, the previously light atmosphere suddenly crushing him with its weight, with the promise of what’s to come.It takes away some of the shyness. Dan feels himself slip into his role.





	Bad Dog

Dan spits into the sink and taps his toothbrush against the side as he turns the water off. His eyes wander momentarily up to his reflection, the wet hair pushed away from his face and the flushed red marks littering his face and chest. The night is far from over, but for the moment, Dan has to pretend that it isn’t.

He hangs up the towel, leaving himself completely naked, because that’s part of it. He stops by the door for a moment, thinking. He wants it to be good. He doesn’t want to rush.

With Phil, anything is good. He has no reason to feel anxious. But this is still a little bit new, a little bit nerve-inducing, almost causing Dan to feel shy.

When he opens the door, nothing happens. Nothing, except for the fact that Phil is lying on top of the bed, curled on his side, pretending to sleep. His quiff has been pushed down into a messy fringe, but other than that nothing obscures his appearance. As Dan lets himself admire all of that milky white skin, he reckons no one would bat an eye at this scene. They are partners, they have sex, it’s fine.

This is planned, though. Phil isn’t sleeping and Dan is not expecting to get in bed without fuss.

As Dan steps into the room, Phil perks up. He looks straight at him with an open-mouthed grin, his tongue hanging out as he pants excitedly. Dan smiles back.

“Hi, boy,” he says stopping by the bed for a moment. “Ready to sleep?”

Phil crawls over immediately and pushes his head into Dan’s hand. He angles his head to the side. Dan complies and scratches behind his ear with a soft giggle.

“Yeah, you are,” Dan hums, affection coating his tone.

Phil snuffles into his palm, licking faintly, and Dan exhales. Phil catches his eye at that, something outside of this thing they’ve planned, an assured glance that is definitely coming from his partner and not his pup. Dan meets it with a small nod, the previously light atmosphere suddenly crushing him with its weight, with the promise of what’s to come.

It takes away some of the shyness. Dan feels himself slip into his role.

Most of the time, Phil is better at the planned out stuff. Dan often gets swept away before it has even begun.

He pats Phil’s shoulder and turns, heading towards the wardrobe in the corner of the room. He hears Phil stir on the bed, the sheets rustling with the movements, as he opens the closet doors and pretends to look through the underwear drawer.

Dan sneaks a look back, at Phil approaching him on his hands and knees on the floor. Dan looks back down at the folded clothing and worries some fabric between his fingers, simply waiting.

Suddenly, Phil is nosing at his feet, leaving a stray lick on the side of Dan’s foot. Dan kicks involuntarily, a short laugh. Phil snorts a breath, and before Dan knows it that cute nose is pressing between his butt cheeks as his pup inhales deeply.

Dan jumps, turning slightly away from access, pretending to be scandalised.

“Phil!” he chokes out, waving his hand behind himself.

Phil is sitting neatly, hooded eyes darkening as he stares at Dan’s ass, licking his lips. Dan swallows, turning to look back into the wardrobe.

He doesn’t have to wait long before there is something wet and urging pushing between his cheeks. Dan gasps, frozen to the spot, slipping further into his role. His pet is licking him like he’s a treat to lap up and all he can do is stand still, choking on his breath, as his head swims with tingles at that excited tongue flicks over his hole.

Dan snaps out of it and turns, determined.

“No, Phil,” he scolds. “Bad dog.”

It takes something out of him to say that, when in reality all Dan wants to do is encourage him. To open himself up to him, to tell him that he’s doing well and that it feels good. That’s not what this scene is about, though. This is about feeling some of that shame, and the way it enhances everything.

Phil barely sits back to take the punishment. His eyes are still dark, he is still set on his goal, and with a quiet growl he bounds forward and nips faintly at one of Dan’s ass cheeks.

Dan groans and stumbles forward, bracing himself against one of the wardrobe shelves as Phil snuffles back between his cheeks, demanding entrance now. He licks harder, and Dan’s muscles clench.

“Stop,” Dan says, faintly, though he spreads his legs just a little bit to give better access. “Bad Phil.”

Phil whines. The reprimand does still get to him, pulls him between the desire to give in to his instincts and the desire to obey his owner. He ends up going back in, salivating excessively, the licks creating a filthy, smacking noise.

Dan almost closes his eyes and spreads wide to give in, but he stops himself. That isn’t what they are supposed to do. He shouldn’t enjoy this. It’s wrong, and Phil doesn’t know what he is doing, and there is nothing sexy about that. He decidedly closes his legs and pushes Phil’s head away, staring down at the erection between his legs. He should have had him fixed a while ago. He shouldn’t have let it get to this. Humping the pillow next to Dan in bed is one thing; it is something that Dan can ignore.

This isn’t just about the sexual nature of it, though. It’s about dominance, and Dan has never let his pup dominate him in any other way. It would shift their balance.

As Dan glares down at him, Phil shrinks for a moment. His big round eyes plead at him. He is scared, Dan thinks, his rigid response loosening. He needs guidance. It’s not Phil’s fault.

Then Phil’s eyes flicker down between Dan’s legs, and something changes. The innocence seeps away and is replaced by something primal, as if Phil can tell that Dan’s semi is an indicator that he wants this. It isn’t, Dan tries to convince himself. It’s just his body’s natural response to touches like that. _Licks_ like that.

Dan shudders. He can’t do this. Phil is his pet.

Phil shuffles forward again, slower this time, eyes still on Dan’s cock, glistening with curiosity.

“Down,” Dan demands, putting a hand down to cover himself.

Phil growls faintly, sitting back on his heels.

“Don’t be like that,” Dan chuckles, walking towards the bed, his underwear and a t-shirt in hand. “Get in bed and behave, otherwise you can’t sleep in here.”

Phil stays put, watching as Dan makes his way to the bed and lays out his nightwear. He just has to put it on, and Phil won’t treat him like another pet anymore. Like a bitch. Like something he should breed.

Dan swallows, considering it, feeling his cock get stiffer. It’s just a strange fantasy, one that should be tucked into the back of his mind and only be brought forth when he is alone in bed and allowed to indulge in twisted things until he comes. He’ll bring up castration the next time he takes Phil to the vet, he decides. He can’t allow this to continue.

But then Phil’s nose is back between his cheeks with such force that Dan stumbles, knees hitting the edge of the bed. He falls forward, bracing his elbows against the mattress, as Phil starts licking.

“Phil,” Dan hisses, kicking behind himself to no avail. “No licking.”

Phil growls, from deep in his chest. Dan squirms uncomfortably, trying to get away, but then something changes. Phil _barks_ , something he never does otherwise, and takes hold of Dan’s hips. He pushes forward, forcing Dan to lose his footing and spread for Phil’s taking.

Phil is so strong, Dan realises. He hasn’t realised the extent of his pup’s strength before, the level to which he can overpower him. A strange fear pools in the pit of Dan’s stomach as Phil holds him in place firmly, licking over the exposed hole as it flutters open.

Dan pushed lube inside himself in the shower, ready to be overpowered. He is completely ready, and yet he has to pretend like he isn’t. He shudders as he accepts his position, forced to take whatever Phil wants to give him.

Phil is going to move at some point, and when he does, Dan is going to put an end to this before it escalates any further. Phil is definitely not sleeping on the bed tonight, that’s for sure.

But as Phil keeps lapping around his hole, some happy breathy noises escaping him as he goes, Dan can’t ignore how good it feels. How desperately he wants this, even if it’s twisted and wrong and sick. He gasps, spreading his legs a little bit, and Phil nips at one ass cheek. It’s just a soft bite, it doesn’t hurt, but Dan starts shaking in response anyway. Phil is going to try to mount him. He is going to try to breed him. And Dan, in a moment of unbridled lust, considers not doing anything to prevent it.

Because Phil is pretty. He is excitable and friendly and eager to please. Maybe this is part of it, maybe what he really wants is to share this activity with Dan because it feels good. Dan can’t pretend he hasn’t glanced over at Phil more than once during night time, when he’s heard the humping, and watched as those narrow hips snapped forward, never tiring, as Phil bit into the pillow with a horny growl. He can’t pretend that it didn’t turn him on, or made him wonder how it would feel.

“Phil,” Dan says defeatedly as Phil dips his tongue inside his hole. “Bad dog, I-- you can’t--”

His voice is all breath. There’s no power behind the words and Phil doesn’t even take note of them. Dan’s cock is filled completely, he is practically drooling on top of the covers because his pet is licking his asshole. Dan groans to himself, feeling a delicious sense of shame envelop him.

“Bad dog,” Dan repeats, louder this time.

Phil pulls back for a moment. He keeps Dan in place, but he goes eerily quiet, not licking, not doing anything. Dan relaxes a bit.

“Good,” he says. “Now let go of me, too.”

Phil whines desperately, clutching his hips harder instead. Dan tries to wriggle out of his grip, and is rewarded by another bite. It’s harder this time, meant to make Dan submit to him fully. The idea of that is arousing, and wrong, and Dan releases a pained moan. His hips jerk forward, allowing some friction to his length against the mattress.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Dan moans, slipping out of his role momentarily, unable to contain his pleasure much more.

He hears Phil laugh softly. It stirs something more within him, something outside of their planned out scene and how hot it is. It’s still his partner behind him, making sure his wishes are granted, and that is the best thing about this in the end.

“Yeah?” Phil asks, and it’s his voice. A short break from what they’re doing.

Dan sighs. “Yeah.”

He wiggles his ass in invitation, and his pup buries his face in his crack again. Dan moans louder now, pushing against it, his head floating with sparks of pleasure that never seem to end.

“Phillll,” Dan groans, face pushed into the mattress. “Oh, my God.”

Phil switches at that. His hot mouth disappears and Dan can’t make sense of the sounds going on behind him before that mouth is replaced by Phil’s cock, stiff and unforgiving as it settles between Dan’s ass cheeks, and Phil bends on top of him.

“Oh,” Dan gasps, pretending to be shocked, pretending to be panicked. “No, no, no, no. Bad dog! Down!”

Phil doesn’t answer. He relaxes his full weight on top of him and bends his legs until his knees settle against Dan’s waist, keeping him trapped under him. Dan slips up for a moment as he arches, pushing back against Phil’s cock. It feels too good not to.

Phil’s hips start to move and Dan feels the way his foreskin catches against him, allowing him to move snugly. If this is all it is, it’s fine, Dan tells himself. It’s something that happens, sometimes, probably. He can’t leave, so he might as well enjoy it for what it is.

“Down,” Dan pleads, mostly to keep some of his morals intact.

There is no use trying to stop him now. Maybe there never was. Whenever that happened, Dan missed his cue as his pet is still adamant on getting off on him. Dan feels his face flush warm as he turns his head to the side, glancing up at how Phil towers behind him, that determined look on his face.

Phil pulls back, and looks Dan straight in the eyes when he pushes back in. The head of his cock catches at his hole and Dan’s mouth opens in horror, unable to speak as he looks at the pure elation on Phil’s face as he finally pushes in, stretching the hole slowly, forcing Dan to take his size.

Once he has fully inserted himself, Phil stops. He stays still as his eyes flit darkly over Dan beneath him, something satisfied shadowing his expression.

“Please,” Dan says, before it’s too late. “Please, don’t.”

It does the opposite of what scene-Dan intended, because as the words slip from his mouth, Phil sinks his teeth into his shoulder and starts fucking him. 

“Oh, God,” Dan cries out, completely frozen in place as Phil fucks him with reckless abandon.

“Mine,” Phil growls, pushing into him forcefully.

Dan just has to take it. He has to submit to his pet, hard and panting above him, strong and unforgiving in the way he forces himself on Dan. Hard teeth in his skin and a large cock finally pushing into something better than a consolation pillow when the frustration gets too strong.

Dan arches, allowing Phil to fuck him deeper. The shift of position causes a soft moan to escape Phil, and that doesn’t sound like Dan’s pet. It sounds like his partner, and Dan has to look at his face as it scrunches.

Phil meets his eye and pushes his mouth onto Dan’s. It’s messy and weird, and as Phil remembers to stay in his role he starts licking instead. Dan is being absolutely degraded, diminished to nothing but a means to an end, a hole to fuck, a warm body to push into, and he finds that he loves it.

He _loves_ it, and it’s fucking wrong but Dan can’t pretend like he hasn’t already fantasised about this anymore. Like he hasn’t touched himself to the sight of Phil humping the pillow. Like he didn’t notice when Phil looked back at him meanwhile, licking his lips. Dan asked for this, inexplicably, but he asked for it. Now he’s getting it. His hole strains as it sucks at the large cock prodding at his insides, deeper for every thrust, begging to be taken harder, to completely impale himself on that big doggy dick.

“Fuuck,” Dan moans, his hips rolling with Phil’s, allowing himself to fuck into the space between the mattress and his stomach to perfection. “Good boy. Fuck me h-harder.”

Phil makes a noise from deep in his chest, boundless in his pleasure, as he goes harder and deeper, the sound of skin slapping on skin almost embarrassing as it fills the room along with hurried breathing and moans and rustling sheets.

Dan’s mouth falls open, his mind swimming as he is forced to rock with his pet until he’s finished with him. It just keeps going, going, going and Dan has no time to catch his breath. He can only take it, open his slutty little asshole for the taking until Phil is satisfied. As he keeps it up, Dan’s thighs strain and he feels himself teetering over some edge, a rush of pleasure fast approaching that he won’t be able to stave off once it hits him fully.

“Unhhh,” Dan grits out. “I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make me come, oh my _God_.”

His pet is going to make him fucking come and that is the hottest thing about this. Phil shudders above him, groans, his hips stilling for a moment before he pushes almost all the way out and then back in. He pumps his hips tirelessly, never wavering, and Dan almost doesn’t notice before it happens but suddenly the backs of his eyelids turn white and his body spasms as the pleasure reaches its peak. Heart thundering inside his chest, Dan struggles to catch his breath as a second wave rolls through him, loosening him up completely.

“Oh,” Dan practically squeaks as it keeps going, in a way he hasn’t truly experienced before. “Oh, God.”

He tenses up a third time, and it doesn’t really feel like anything but his muscles contracting on their own for some reason. As it finally starts to fade, and Dan comes down, a roll of giggles escape him. He can practically feel the chemicals in his brain aligning into something that makes him feel absolutely silly with how horny he’s been, how good it feels, and he can’t help but laugh.

“Good boy,” Dan says, bracing himself for oversensitivity as Phil keeps fucking him relentlessly. “Good- good boy.”

He doesn’t have to reach that point because Phil tenses up, pulls out, and suddenly wetness splashes against Dan’s hole and buttocks. He sighs, finally able to fully relax again, when Phil pushes into him one last time for good measure. Dan moans, out of pleasure or discomfort he doesn’t know, but then Phil pulls back out and slumps, boneless, next to him.

Phil keeps his eyes shut for a moment and Dan just looks at him, at the sweat sheening on his forehead and the still blushing chest and cheeks. He is beautiful. His partner, his pet, his everything. Dan reaches out, simply stroking Phil’s arm, and Phil’s eyes open.

They meet Dan’s and Dan feels another roll of laughter tickle his insides before it bursts out. Phil frowns through a smile, confusion covering his features.

“Why are you laughing?” he asks, dumbfounded.

“I don’t know,” Dan wheezes. “Fuck.”

Phil giggles. Even Dan can hear how contagious his hearty laughter is at this point.

“You honestly fucked me silly, I think,” Dan says as he finally catches his breath.

The honest terror on Phil’s face as Dan says it makes Dan clutch his stomach as his abs cramp with laughter.

“You’re weird,” Phil says, pushing Dan’s shoulder to roll him over to his back.

As Phil hovers over him again, those pretty eyes moving over his body, Dan feels himself relax for real. He sighs deeply, the strange, laugh-inducing elation settling into affection. Affection for his partner, who not only indulges in these fantasies with him but enjoys them, too. Dan reaches out, cups Phil’s cheek.

“I love you,” Dan says. “That was…”

Phil kisses him before Dan has time to say more. It doesn’t matter. Any words or sentiments wouldn’t hold as much power as the soft kisses Phil gives him, small but powerful. 

When Phil pulls back, Dan can tell he isn’t really ready to stop. Dan holds his hand up and Phil nuzzles into it nose-first, searching for the type of affection he only truly receives when it’s the two of them, after a round of play.

“You wanna be a pup for a little longer?” Dan asks softly.

Phil nods, wordless. Dan pushes his arm up and Phil curls into his body, head on Dan’s chest and legs tossed over Dan’s thighs. Dan scratches at his head, softly, listening to Phil breathe deeply. Phil has a harder time leaving this. He wants to stay for as long as he can. Dan doesn’t mind, because the pup is still _his_ Phil, just in a different mental state. A cuddly, warm, and affectionate mental state.

They leave the roleplay scene easily, they often do straight after they’re done. It isn’t a space the want to entertain beyond coming, where feelings can get messy and strange and dark. No, after a scene is done Dan cuddles with his pup just as who they are - two people that love each other in their corner of the world, within a space they find comfort and can relieve themselves of the stressors from day to day life.

Phil licks Dan’s shoulder, and Dan smiles.

“Hungry?” he asks.

Phil nods, and Dan sits up, reaching out to get his phone on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/186310679863/bad-dog-explicit-consensual-dub-con-pet-play) | likes & reblogs are appreciated!


End file.
